


We're a little Dysfunctional

by content_dump



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harry, BAMF Jay, BAMF Mal (Disney), BAMF Uma, Bisexual Harry Hook, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Independence, Loss of Limbs, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Neglect, Protective Harry, Protective Harry Hook, Protective Jay, Protective Jay (Disney), Protective Mal (Disney), Protective Uma (Disney), Rape/Non-con Elements, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, What am I doing, lets hope i can keep doing this story, no promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/content_dump/pseuds/content_dump
Summary: Inspired by Detours by AllGlitchedUp on fanfiction.netLink to Detours below...https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11736221/1/DetoursWhat if King Adam had realized that he had left innocents to survive on the Isle a lot earlier than when it had happened in the movie? What would happen if he had sent for the children of the villains to be taken from their parents when they were still young, but had missed a handful. This handful including Mal, the daughter of evil fairy Maleficent, Jay, son of the corrupt Jafar, Uma, daughter of the sea witch Ursula, and Harry, son of the notorious pirate Captain James Hook.





	1. The Beginning

Almost no-one on the isle had known, just the few who had sources from the outside, even fewer actually acted once they learnt the news. So, when the isle was stormed on midnight’s strike and hundreds of armored men and woman filled the streets, there was only a handful of parents who hide their children. Babies, toddlers and kids alike were pulled from their cribs and the arms of their parents. Some cried, others didn’t, having become immune to their mothers and father’s disinterest in them and had followed along silently.  
Maleficent had hid her daughter, barely six years old at the time, beneath the rotting floorboards of the Bargain Castle.  
The weak wood had bowed beneath the feet of a dozen guards, coming threateningly close to the small girl’s head and she choked on a sob. The image of her mother’s acid green eyes clouded her mind, snuffing out the thought of doing anything else but let the silent tears roll down her pale cheeks.  
Uma found herself in similar position, being held beneath the ocean waves by her mothers tentacles, and while she could stay under the water for far longer than the average little girl, even she had a limit to how long she could go without the smoggy air of the isle.  
Her lungs were beginning to burn, she had already been under for just less than an hour and she knew it would only be another quarter hour before she would pass out. Ursula’s tentacles wrapped tighter around her as she squirmed and she knew that she had no choice, she had to wait or suffer her mother’s wrath.  
One little boy simply sat next to his father’s feet behind the shop counter. It had been easy for Jafar to keep his son, he had just handed the man who came to his store a handful of the few shiny valuables he had collected in his store. Honestly, how he could be forced onto this dump while there was corrupt citizens still in Auradon made no sense to him. But either way, Jafar kept his son near him through the whole night. He wasn’t as bother by the loss of gold has he usually would be as he could look at his boy’s soft features and know he would be worth more to him than what he has just given away.  
Another boy hid himself, not from the golden dressed people who stormed his fathers ship, but from his father, the Notorious Captain. James Hook himself. The red that dripped from his brow was just a tickling sensation at the moment but the boy knew that once his heart stopped throbbing, it would start to burn in cold pain. He had buried himself within one of the many barrels on the deck of the Jolly Roger and when Harry heard the heavy footsteps of the Auradon guards he didn’t dare check what the commotion was in fear that if was the rest of his father’s crew searching for him.  
The entire process of taking the villains’ kids had taken just over an hour and hundreds of children had been moved over to Auradon. The news reached the people of Auradon and they rejoiced.  
King Adam addressed his citizens from his royal office, broadcasting his message to everyone in his kingdom. Next to him stood his queen, Belle, the fairy godmother herself, and three colourful figures, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.  
“We have done it. We have rescued these innocents from their criminal families. These children will grown and thrive in Auradon. We were irresponsible and ignorant to the happenings of the Isle. We will no longer allow an innocent soul to be forced into the environment we have created for the evil in our world, and as of today,” he turned to the Fairy Godmother and nodded, “we are taking preventive measures to enforce this.”  
At his final words the fairies stepped forwards, each raising their wands in a collective movement and projected their voices to the morning sky,  
“With the power within our souls, enhanced by our magic wands, we place an enchantment of infertility over the Isle of the Lost, contained within the barriers that surround it.”  
The crowds that filled the streets stayed still for a moment, the air seeming to feel thicker for just a second before applause exploded through out the kingdom.  
They had done it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple months after the Child Hoard.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hope this is good enough, guys!  
> Please leave comments as it motivates me and makes me know if I need to improve on any of my writing in anyway! :)

Mal stared out the crack between the two crumbly bricks down onto the streets below. Her mother wasn’t allowing her to leave the Bargain Castle until enough time had passed from the Child Hoard, as the locals were proclaiming it, to ensure Mal wouldn’t be snatched away after all. The last thing Maleficent wanted was to waste her time by having to find a new heir.  
The people below were walking past each other, hunched and wary, wrapped in multiple dull-coloured layers. Most of them looked the same in Mal’s eyes all of them dressed in the same colours and walking at the same scurried pass excep-  
Except for him. A man walked through the crowds, pushing past with a confidence that could only be born from being one of the actual villains on the Isle, not just one of those unfortunate beings who found themselves on the dump for some petty crime or another. He was dressed in colours deep in hue, blues, reds and an orange sash, but what really gave away his identity from so far above was his sultan-like head wear.  
Jafar.  
And behind him he dragged a- a boy. Mal gaped, she assumed she was the only kid left on the Isle, and even then if she was not the only one, then the only child left that descended from an actual villain. That was assuming that the boy was Jafar’s son. It was hard to tell, especially from so high above them. Before she could actually see his face properly, she could only see his olive tan, Jafar had pulled him out of eyesight and in the direction of Goblin Wharf. Mal frowned, she would have liked to meet him, not to be his friend or anything, she corrected herself. She pulled the front strands of her purple hair down across her nose and into her mouth, a nervous habit her mother would punish her for. No, she would like to meet him, not to have as a friend, but to have him as her new minion.

Jay had to keep himself from making a noise of pain each time his father tugged on his wrist, the skin pulling tight at each jerk of movement. He had no idea where he was being taken to, just that Jafar had almost dragged him from his sleeping mat less than twenty minutes earlier. They weaved between strangers and demolished buildings with practiced ease.  
“You are going to learn, boy,” Jafar didn’t bother to turn his face to his son, knowing that Jay would be hanging on each word, “You will help me stock our shelves! You are going to come out here everyday and come back with your pockets filled high! At least until you’re older, then you’re going to help me in… another way.”  
Jay nodded energetically, not wanting to get in trouble from talking without reason or for not responding to his father.  
He almost ran into Jafar’s cloaked back when they stopped, practiced grace saving him at the last second. The were on the edge of what seemed to be a solid mass of chaos. People were being shoved in the space that seemed smaller than an eighth of a football field, all shoulder to shoulder and almost crawling over each other in attempts to get to the-  
Oh.  
Jay shuddered.  
The barge boats.  
They were known island-wide as a death-trap, but everyone continued to go there in blind hope of finding some useful whatnot in the Auradon trash.  
There was almost always two or three trampled bodies to be found when the crowds dispersed, either dead from simply tripping or shanked in the masses.  
The boats didn’t even come each day, sometimes there was even fortnights between a new arrival.  
Jay felt his fathers hand push roughly on his back, forcing him toward the deathly crowds.  
“Go on then, don’t come back until you can’t carry anymore.”  
And with that, Jafar turned around and began walking back the way he had come, leaving his son behind.

Uma was sitting peacefully at the water’s edge, careful to keep her exposed skin from touching the ground, not wanting to pick glass out of soft flesh again. She wished she could go beyond the barrier that surrounded her life, beyond the glass shard sand and clouded, grey water. Ursula told her before, half mindedly while teaching her of King Triton's betrayal and devious ways, that she should have been born outside of the barrier, beneath the waves to ensure that the cecaelia side of her bloodline would prevail the human side and give her greater control over the magic in her veins. Uma hated Auradon all the more because of it.  
“Uma! These tables aren’t gonna serve themselves!”  
That being said, it didn’t make her hate her mother any less.  
Uma pulled herself up by the rickety wooden beams around her and walked through the kitchen door, picking up the greasy chips as she went, through to the seated area of Ursula’s Fish and Chips. A man was waiting impatiently for her, obvious by the frantic tapping of his hook on the bench. His hook.  
Before her sat Captain Hook, permed mullet and all. Uma used to know his son, hadn’t seen him since the Child Hoard. She hadn't really seen any children since then. It was disappointing to be honest, Harry would have made a good member of the gang she was planning.  
Now he was probably in Auradon, or dead. She didn’t know which would be worse.

Harry swung the sword in his hand, hitting the mast with his full force. He used to practice with his older sister, Harriet, but since she had left he had no-one. He had no reason to leave the ship anymore. No-one was left to steal from or to prank, no-one left that couldn’t over power him at least. Harry may not always act it, but he did have his best interests in mind, most the time, and survival was very much in his interest. So that’s why he practiced and trained. He would become the strongest pirate the Isle had ever seen. That way no-one, not even Captain. Hook himself, could stop him from doing anything.  
A crew member dropped a crate loudly behind Harry and he flinched. The crew around him laughed.  
‘Just you wait,’ he thought, “I will be stronger than any of you, and you will see that I have never and will never need you, but you’ll all need me.’  
Harry drew his sword back and hacked into the mast, even harder than before.


End file.
